The Dark Lord's Daughter
by Alejandria
Summary: It's the year after Dumbledore was killed and Snape turned traitor and Harry is ready for Voldermort. But what happens when they find out that the Dark Lord has a child? A child he does not know he has and a child with very advanced magic?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

"It's good to be back at Grimmauld Place." Harry sighed as he set down his bags. Hermione and Ron did the same.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that man!" Ron sighed as he stretched his arms. "Let's just hope that stupid portrait doesn't wake up too much."

"Maybe we can find a way to get her off." Hermione said.

"Oh get off it Hermione! Do you know how long they have tried to get that old hag off the wall? There must be permanent sticking glue or something." Ron looked around. "This place just seems bare—I wonder where everyone is."

"Your father, sister and other siblings are at home at the moment." Mrs. Weasley said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Mum! What are you going here?"

"I thought I would just welcome you three home since you refuse to live anywhere else. I made you some lunch if you're hungry."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I think I'm going to go upstairs first." Harry said, picking up his bag.

"Of course dear, take your time." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "I'll keep everything hot for you."

Harry made his way upstairs and walked right past the room he had stayed in the last time he was here. Instead, he went to Sirius's room. Slowly he pushed open the door and stepped in.

Harry stopped and looked around. All over the walls were pictures of Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Harry's parents, Lilly and James Potter. Some were pictures from when they were in school and others were from when they had gotten older and Lilly and James had married.

"Obsessed." Harry laughed silently. He sat down on the bed and laid back. So, this was Sirius's room He had never been in here when Sirius was alive. Harry had no idea what made him want to stay in this room, but he did. Maybe it was just to make Sirius feel closer.

"First my parents, then Sirius, and then Professor Dumbledore." Harry muttered to himself. "I keep losing people."

"Careful deary—thinking of the dead in that way will drive you insane." A voice sad suddenly.

Harry turned his head and saw a little mirror laying on the night table. He picked it up and looked into it. "Do you always do that?"

"What's that?" The mirror answered back.

"Listen to people talk?"

"Only when I'm awake dear, and that's not a lot of the time. I only happen to be awake now because you woke me with all your stomping around. Now it's time for me to go back to sleep."

Harry laid the mirror back on the table and sat up. "I might as well start unpacking." He waved his wand and his bags flew open, sending his clothes into different storage places.

He stopped when he heard yelling downstairs. "Oh great." Harry ran out of the room and into the kitchen where he not only found Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, but Charlie and Professor Lupin as well.

"I'm sorry Molly, but this is urgent."

"It is still common courtesy to knock before you run into a home! I know I taught you better than that Charlie!" Molly yelled at the two newcomers.

"I'm sorry Mum, but this is important." Charlie exclaimed, waving a piece of parchment around in the air.

"Our first day back and you're already making Mrs. Weasley yell." Harry sighed.

They all turned to face him. "Harry!" Lupin and Charlie said at the same time. "We were wondering where you were hiding." Charlie added.

"We've been around. So, what's so important?"

They both looked at each other. "We, well Dad, received a letter from this woman asking for help. Lupin and I are going and we were wondering if you wanted to come as well Mum." Charlie turned to look at his mother as he held out the parchment.

Molly shook her head. "I'm busy right now Charlie, have Harry read it out loud. You don't mind do you Harry?"

Harry shook his head and took the parchment from Charlie. "Alright, here it goes." He cleared his throat and read.

Dear Arthur and Molly Weasley,

You probably don't remember me and that's alright. I never really did speak with either of you much and for that I am truly sorry. My name is Jennifer Sparks and I am is desperate need of your help.

I've been out of touch with everyone for eighteen years now, but your home is the one that I remember the most. If you still don't know who I am, then let me refresh your memory.

The last time I saw you was about two years before Voldermort disappeared and Lilly and James Potter were killed. I tried to tell you something, but I got scared and ran off. I told you that I would come back, but I never did because I left the country for America. I knew that was the only place that I would be safe.

Now I know that this was a mistake. I'm no safer here then I was there, but at least there I would have had friends to help me. Please, I am begging you, come to America so I can explain everything in more detail. I will not say more here in case this letter is intercepted by prying eyes. I know that you will get this rather fast, so I will be expecting you, or if like to send someone else, here soon. Find a plane and take it to Hawaii in the United States. I will wait for a week and if you do not show, then I will understand.

Sincerely,

Jennifer Sparks

Harry looked up at Molly. "Do you remember this woman Mrs. Weasley?" He handed her the parchment.

"Of course I remember her; she was such a sweet girl. I remember how terrified she was the last time I saw her." Molly shook her head. "The only thing is, I can't go. I have so much to take care of over here."

They all stood there quietly. "I'll go." Lupin said finally. "It's not like I have anything better to do at the moment."

"And I'll go as well." Charlie said. "I've always wanted to go to America."

Molly nodded. "Very well…"

"And I'm going." Harry interrupted and everyone looked at him in astonishment. "I want to do something."

"Well if Harry's going we're going—right Hermione?" Ron said and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"NO! There's no way I'm letting you three go." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Molly," Lupin said quietly, "You can't stop them from going and you know that. They're of age. Besides, Harry and Hermione may be able to help us blend in a little more. They know more about muggles then we do."

She looked around at everyone. "Fine! I know when I'm out numbered!" Mrs. Weasley threw her hands up in disgust. "I'll be waiting here for you five to return."

x.x…X…x.x

A woman with short, brown hair paced the terminal and watched closely as people walked past. "Maybe they are not coming. I wouldn't blame them—after all I rarely spoke with them."

Just then five people walked past. The young woman and bushy, brown hair, the young man with glasses had messy black hair, the older man had short, dirty blonde hair and the last two young men had flaming red hair; they reminded her of someone.

"How are we supposed to know what this Jennifer Sparks looks like? I mean she asks for help and she doesn't even tell us what she looks like!" The younger man with red hair said.

"Calm yourself Ron. She said she would be looking for us so we just have to trust that she'll find us." The other one with red hair said.

"But what if she got tired of waiting or hasn't gotten here yet?" The young woman asked.

Jennifer hurried over to them. "Excuse me?" She whispered and they all turned to face her. "Did Arthur and Molly send you?"

"Yes they did—are you Jennifer Sparks?" The older man asked.

"Yes I am." Jennifer sighed with relief. "I was beginning to think that no one would come. I mean I would understand…"

"Please Jennifer—of course we would help you. I'm sorry Molly and Arthur themselves could not come, but they had important work to do. Instead they sent us. I'm Remus Lupin, this is Hermione Granger, these two boys with red hair are Molly's sons, Ron and Charlie—and this last one here is Harry Potter."

Jennifer looked carefully at Harry. "You're Lilly and James's little boy aren't you? Yes I can tell, you look just like them."

Harry shuffled his feet. "You knew them?"

She nodded her head. "Of course I knew them. Come on; let me take you to my home so we can talk more."

Nearly an hour later they pulled up in front of a two story house where music was blaring. "Of course." Jennifer sighed as she turned off the car. "Before I take you inside I need to explain why I asked you here."

"You have a nice house." Hermione said.

"Thanks. Anyways, I asked you here because I know something about Voldermort that he doesn't even know about himself."

Everyone in the care winced except for Harry. "Alright, let's hear it." Lupin said.

"I left eighteen years ago because I knew that if Voldermort found out he would surely kill me."

"Find out about what?" Charlie asked.

Jennifer bit her bottom lip. "I left because I was pregnant. Voldermort has a daughter."

They all looked at her in shock. "Voldermort has a daughter? Are you sure she is his?" Lupin asked.

"Of course I'm sure. She even looks like him." Jennifer squeezed her eyes closed. "I couldn't let him find out. After all, he always prided himself of being the last descendent of Slytherin; he hasn't been for eighteen years."

"This is, remarkable. Can we meet her?" Lupin asked.

"That's why I brought you here. Andrea has always known that Jonathon is not her biological father and she now wants to find her real father. I never told Andrea who her father was, but she does know that she is a witch. She is way advanced in her magic."

Just then the front door opened and a young man was pushed out of the house. "Just leave me alone alright? Don't you get it that I don't like you?" A young woman with long, black hair and silver eyes exclaimed.

"I don't think so Andrea." The young man grabbed her arm. "I'm not just going to let you go that easily."

"Let me go Mike!"

"No."

Lupin started to leave the car but Jennifer placed a hand on his arm. "Just wait a minute." She whispered and he sat back.

"I mean it Mike, let go of me now."

"Not until I get an explanation from you Andrea. You can't just lead me on like this and then decide to dump me."

Andrea scowled as she arched her free arm up, slammed it down on Mike's arm that held her other arm and smashed her elbow into his nose. He let go with a yelp, holding his nose, and she pushed him away making him land on his butt. "Just stay away from me Mike." She ran into the house and slammed the door shut.

Mike stood up, pinching his nose to stop the bleeding and entered his car. He watched the house for a minute before he started his car and drove away.

"How did she do that?" Hermione whispered.

"I had her take these classes so she could defend herself. She doesn't have to use magic against people, she can use her hands." Jennifer replied. "I guess it's time you met Andrea—let's go."

When they entered the house the music was still on, but Andrea was nowhere in sight. "Wow, this house is nice. What does your husband do?" Lupin asked.

"He's a doctor." Everyone except Hermione and Harry looked at her quizzically. "He helps people when they are sick. Like the doctors and St. Mungos." Jennifer explained.

At that moment they heard Andrea and she sounded exasperated. "Right now? What about Matthew? Oh he is? Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. Yeah, you're welcome—bye." She came out of the kitchen and stopped when she saw everyone. "Uh, hello Mum. I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Who are your friends?"

"I gathered as much. These are old friends, Remus Lupin, Charlie and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I asked them to come here and visit us." Jennifer replied.

"Nice to meet all of you, but you'll have to excuse me I have to go. I'm needed at the job." Andrea grabbed some car keys off the desk and was about to leave when Jennifer spoke again.

"Andrea do you really have to go?"

"Yes Mum, I do. They're having trouble with the computers and I'm the only one who knows the system well enough to fix it really fast."

"What about Matthew? Why can't he do it?"

Andrea turned to face her mother. "Oh yeah we could call him all the way from Europe, away from his new wife, to fix the computers." She shook her head. "Tell you what—when I'm done with this I'm going down to the beach. Bring your friends and we can talk about whatever you want to talk about then, but right now I really have to go." She quickly left the house.

"Is she always like that?" Lupin asked.

Jennifer shrugged. "Sometimes she is and sometimes she isn't. Do you guys have swimsuits?"

"Uh…" They all looked at each other.

"I guess not. Come on, let's go to the store and get you some swimsuits so you can swim. After all, we don't want your clothes to get all wet."

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

"There sure are a lot of people here." Lupin said as they all sat on their towels on the beach. "Are there always this many people?"

"Of course—it's the beach." Jennifer put on her sunglasses and lay out on her towel. They come here to swim, to tan and to just hang out. Relax Lupin, it's perfectly normal."

Ron looked around in admiration. "Wow, so many women. Do you see this Harry? All these women half clothed? Nobody is going to believe us back home."

"Yeah, well at least we know it's true." Harry laughed.

Hermione shook her head in disgust. "Boys."

"Don't worry about it Hermione—they're just being boys." Charlie said as he glanced over at her. "I bet you're thinking the same way about the guys here."

Hermione blushed slightly as she shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Ah ha." Charlie grinned at her.

"Andrea's already here." Jennifer propped herself up on her elbows and everyone followed her gaze out onto the ocean.

Andrea was there in a black bikini with her hair tied back, on a long board, flowing with the waives. She was one of the few that managed to stay up on the board. When there was barely any waive left she got down on her stomach on the board and paddled back out.

"What is she doing?" Charlie asked as he and the others stood up to watch.

"Surfing." Jennifer replied simply as she sat up.

When Andrea stepped onto the beach she was surrounded by two young men and a young woman. She stood there laughing with them until she looked up and saw the others watching. Andrea touched one of the young man's shoulders, said something and walked towards Charlie and the others.

"So, you finally made it did you?" Andrea laughed as she pushed a stray, wet strand of hair behind her ear. "I've been waiting for thirty minutes."

"I took them shopping Andrea—they needed bathing suits." Jennifer replied airily.

Andrea grinned at them. "You came to Hawaii, and you didn't bring bathing suits? You must have been in a hurry." She laid her board down and sat on it. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Lupin looked at Jennifer and she nodded. "Your mother wrote to us saying that she needed our help so we came all the way from…ah…"

"They came all the way from Asian continent Andrea." Jennifer finished for him.

"Yes, that's where we came from. Anyway, your mother said that you wanted to find your biological father."

"And what does that have to do with you?" Andrea asked slowly. "You're not my father are you?"

Lupin looked at her with surprise and the others chocked back their laughter. "Um, no I'm not but…"

"We know your father, and he's not a very good person." Charlie said. "You, of course, know that you are a witch and so is your mother. Well your father is a wizard and a very powerful and bad one at that. If he finds out that he has a daughter he will kill you."

Andrea stared at him skeptically. "And why, pray tell, would he want to kill his own daughter?"

"Because you are his daughter. For all he knows you are stronger than him and he does not appreciate there being people stronger than him. He also prides himself in being the last remaining descendent of a very powerful line; Salazar Slytherin." Hermione looked at her gravely.

"So let me get this straight. My father is a killer and you are all afraid that he will kill me when he finds out about me?"

"Yes." They all said together.

"Let me ask you this then. How is he going to find out if he doesn't even know that I exist?" Andrea leaned closer to all of them.

"He is very cunning Andrea. He found out where my parents were hiding and he killed them." Harry said quietly.

Andrea leaned back and looked up at the sky. "Wow, simply wow. My father is a killer and here before me sits the child of somebody that he has killed. Great, just great."

They all looked at each other in surprise. "You don't have any questions? You're going to believe us just like that?" Charlie asked.

Andrea sat up and looked at him. "No I do not have any questions and yes I'm going to believe you. I can tell when someone is lying to me."

"How?" Hermione asked.

Andrea pressed a finger against her head. "Up here—I can hear your thoughts. What comes out of your mouth and what you think up here are completely different things."

"You're telepathic?" Lupin asked in surprise.

"Telepathic, telekinetic and all sorts of other things." Andrea leaned closer to them and said quietly, "I don't even need a wand to perform spells. That's what my mother meant about me being advanced in my magic."

"You heard her say that?" Ron asked.

"In a way, yes. I saw you before you even came into my house." Andrea swayed back and forth. "Here it's called precognitive—or people just say I'm physic or that I have the sight."

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise. "Well I guess it's good to actually meet someone who has 'the sight' as you put it. There's this teacher at our school that says she can do this, but we all know that she's a fraud." Hermione said smugly.

"Right. I…"

"Andrea, babe—dance with me!" A young man said as he came up behind her, set down his stereo (which was playing Nickelback's Savin' Me), pulled her to her feet and twirled her around. "I haven't seen you in, like, forever, girlfriend!"

Andrea threw back her head and laughed. "What are you talking about Steve? I just saw you the day before yesterday!" She let him twirl her around.

"Like I said babe, it's been forever!" Steve laughed with her. "Let's pick a different tune huh?" Steve let go of Andrea for a moment to lean over and change the song which happened to be another Nickelback song called 'Follow You home.'

The others watched as Andrea and Steve began to dance. Soon they were joined by other teens on the beach and even some people in the early and late twenties.

"Does this happen often Jennifer?" Lupin asked as he sat back down next to her.

"Actually it does Lupin. It's just the way teens are over here." Jennifer glanced over at him. "You just need to let them go with the flow."

Just then Andrea ran over and pulled Charlie to his feet. "Come Charlie boy, dance with me."

"But I do not know how to dance like you guys do." Charlie exclaimed.

"That's alright Charlie—I'll teach you. Here put one hand here," she placed his left hand on her side, "and put the other one here." She placed his other on her shoulder. "Now all you have to do is follow." Soon she had Charlie dancing like everyone else and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Should we join them? It looks like they're having fun." Harry mused.

"Are you kiddin' me Harry? Of course we should join them! We want to blend in don't we?" Ron jumped up and so did Harry. Hermione just shook her head and joined them with the group.

"Kids today huh Lupin?" Jennifer sighed. They both sat their quietly for several minutes, watching the teens enjoying themselves. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have yourself a girl yet?"

Lupin blushed slightly. "Actually I do now. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason Lupin. I just remember you keeping to yourself and turning away any woman who showed an interest in you. I always thought that just because you are a werewolf, you shouldn't always be miserable. So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Tonks—Nymphadora…"

"Ah, I know Tonks. I met her only once, but I do remember her—who could forget her?" Jennifer laughed. "She's a character, that one is."

"Wow!" Charlie exclaimed as he sat back down. "These Americans are full of energy aren't they? I wonder how they stay this…uh..."

"Energetic?" Andrea asked as she too sat down.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Hey Andrea, babe, I have to. I'll leave my stereo here so you guys can listen to it. Can you keep it at your home and I'll pick it up later tonight?" Steve asked as he crouched down next to her.

"Of course Steve."

"Thanks honey cakes!" Steve giggled and walked away.

"Um…is your friend, Steve, okay?" Lupin asked when Steve was gone and everybody else had sat down.

"Of course he's alright! Why do you ask?" Andrea asked.

"Well he does act kind of strange and he sounds almost like a…um…girl." Ron replied.

Andrea shook her head. "I forgot that you might not know about this kind of stuff." She glanced over at Harry and Hermione who were holding back their laughter and she grinned. "Steve is gay."

"Gay?" Charlie asked.

"Steve likes other guys. You know how you would ask a girl out on a date? Well Steve asks guys out on dates." Andrea laughed at Charlie's, Lupin's and Ron's faces. "Its' not so bad you know. Gay people are the coolest to hang out with. They are great shopping buddies and they are hilarious."

"Listen Andrea, we really should get you back to Grimmauld Place." Harry said suddenly. "For all we know—Voldermort has found out about you and has sent someone for you."

"You just got here and you want to leave already?" Andrea sighed. "Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

Jennifer interrupted before Lupin could say anything else. "I'm not going with you guys by the way."

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"I can't just leave Jonathon here by himself—we are married after all. Besides, I'm pretty sure that all Voldermort would want is Andrea. I just wanted you to help her." Jennifer held her hand up to silence their protest. "If I stay here and they decide to come after me then I will accept that. I've had a good life so far and that's all I want for my daughter."

"Mum…"

Jennifer smiled and caressed Andrea's cheek. "I love you Andrea—I really do. Now, let's get you guys back to the house so that Andrea can pack and you can all be on your way." She stood up and everyone else followed her to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

A week later Andrea stood outside Grimmauld Place with Lupin, Charlie, Hermione, Harry and Ron. "Now tell me again why we're the only ones who can see this place?" Andrea asked quizzically.

"There are all kinds of spells surrounding this building. A lot of them were placed by the Black family themselves and then other extra spells were placed here by Dumbledore. It is unplotable and anyone who wishes to bring harm to anyone in the Order cannot find it." Lupin replied.

"What of this Snape character? Since he was in the Order before and is now on Voldermort's side—can he still access this place?"

Lupin shook his head. "New spells have been placed here so that when he gets near it his mind goes all, crazy, and he decides to look somewhere else."

"Yeah, I imagine he's tried to get back in and is getting frustrated that he cannot—that slimy, no good git!" Ron muttered.

"Um, maybe we should go in now?" Hermione said quietly. "People are beginning to stare at us."

"Hermione's right—come on let's get inside. I'm pretty sure Mum is having a fit and ready for us to be back." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she has everyone over." Ron sighed as he followed his older brother. Charlie entered the house first followed by Ron, Andrea, Harry, Hermione and then Lupin.

"Pretty…" Andrea began but she was cut off by a loud screech.

"FILTHY, DIRTY TRAITORS! FILTHY MUDBLOODS IN MY MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! OUT WITH YOU FILTHY BEASTS!"

"What in the name of Satan's dominion is that?" Andrea yelled over the noise.

"That would be Mrs. Black, Sirius's mum." Harry replied coolly.

"But I thought you said that she was dead."

"She is—it's her portrait making that entire racket!" Hermione exclaimed. "We can't seem to get it off the wall. We believe that there's permanent sticking glue on the back so nobody can remove it."

"Dears! You're back!" A woman with red hair exclaimed as she hugged each of them. "You must be Andrea, it is good to see you girl. Let me introduce you to everyone else." She pulled Andrea into the kitchen where many other people sat.

"I really don't need you to…"

"Alright this is my husband, Arthur Weasley, my daughter Ginny, my son Bill and his wife Fleur, this is Alastor Moody, Tonks, and Minerva McGonagall. Oh, and I am Molly Weasley." Molly breezed through the introductions.

"Uh, hello everyone—I'm Andrea Sparks."

"Hmmm, you look very familiar my dear." McGonagall said as she stood up.

Andrea grinned and looked over her shoulder at Lupin. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Um, everyone—Jennifer asked for our help because there's something about Andrea that she doesn't what the Dark Lord to find out about." Lupin began and everyone looked at him. "Andrea is the Dark Lord's daughter."

They all sat there in shock and then the whole room erupted into chaos. "Are you kiddin' me?" Bill exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Alastor added.

"How on earth did that happen?" Arthur asked.

Andrea sat back and watched as they all turned to each other. The portrait was still screeching its nonsense. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" 'Andrea finally yelled and they all looked at he in surprise. "That woman's screeching is driving me completely and utterly insane! Where is it? I'm going to put a stop to this!" She stomped out of the room and everyone else followed.

"Andrea, we have tried and tried and we still cannot get her to be quiet or get her portrait off of the wall." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We'll see about that." Andrea muttered as she pulled the drape that covered the portrait away.

"FILTHY, DIRTY PURE-BLOODS! CONSORTING WITH THE FILTHY MUDBLOODS! OH HOW YOU DISHONOR MY MOST NOBLE…." The portrait stopped its ranting when she saw Andrea standing under her. "MY GOOD LORD, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU TO MAKE YOU LOOK SO?"

"She must think that Andrea is the Dark Lord." Tonks whispered.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get this thing off the wall even if it's the last thing I do." She looked behind the portrait and as she began to examine it she began to hum. The portrait reverted back to her screeching and Andrea scowled. "That's quite enough from you." She waived her hand slightly and the screeching stopped.

Everyone watched in astonishment as the portrait lady tried to yell, but no sound came out of her mouth. "How…how did you do zat?" Fleur asked.

"Do what?" Andrea peeked out from behind the portrait. "Oh, I don't know—I just can." She shrugged and went back to work. "Ah ha! There we go!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly the portrait began to fall and as everyone dived their hands inside their pockets to retrieve their wands it stopped. "Oh no you don't you naughty portrait." Andrea stepped out form behind it and smiled. "See—that wasn't so hard now was it?"

They all just continued to stare at her with their mouths hanging open. "I assume there's an attic in this place?" When they still did not answer Andrea grinned at them. "Don't worry; I can get the portrait up there myself. Come along you nasty portrait."

"She es remarkable." Fleur said softly when Andrea was gone. "How could she 'ave done that on her own?"

"It's not how she did it on her own—it's how she did it at all. Nobody I know, even Dumbledore, could get that off the wall." McGonagall replied.

x.x…X…x.x

The kitchen was crowded with everyone that had been there earlier that day when Andrea arrived. However, Andrea was upstairs still and perhaps this was a good thing because suddenly Fred and George Weasley appeared in the kitchen.

"Mum, corking to see you!" Fred bowed deeply as he took Mrs. Weasley's hand in his.

"Yes, absolutely corking." George nodded.

"Boys behave alright? I don't want you scaring away our new guest."

"Oh yes. The girl that Charlie and Lupin went to find. So, which room is she staying in? We would like to…"

"Pop in and say hello."

Molly shook her head. "No, I'm not telling you which room she's staying in. You think I'm going to let you frighten the poor girl?"

"Frighten me?" Andrea said from the doorway and they all jumped in surprise. "It is very hard for people to frighten me. You should see the people I hung out with back home."

"Very glad to meet you." Fred exclaimed as he ran over to her, grasped her hand and shook it.

"Yes, very glad." George grasped her other hand and shook it.

They both stopped and listened. "Hey what happened…." George began.

"To that awful portrait?" Fred finished.

"It's not screeching its bloody head off." They both said.

"Well, Andrea got it down." Mrs. Weasley said. "Isn't it wonderful? She made it quiet and then she got it off the wall. It is now stored up in the attic."

"Whoa! You really got that old hag off the wall?" Fred said in awe. "That is simply amazing."

"Yeah—nobody…"

"Has ever been able to that before." Andrea finished for him. "I've heard that already." She sighed and sat done in a chair. "So, what do we do now? I'm getting kind of bored just sitting around doing nothing."

"We have to make a plan. If and when Voldermort finds out about you he's going to do all within his power to get you." Alastor said.

"Yeah, well he can sit on it and rotate for all I care." Andrea exclaimed as she looked up at the ceiling. I will not be stuck in the house all damn day." She looked up at all of them. "I absolutely refuse."

"But we can't risk you walking around outside and him finding you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "You're mother asked us to protect you and protect you we shall."

"Uh huh. Alright you can protect me in anyway you want, but I'm not staying in this house a moment longer. I need fresh air." Andrea stood up and stretched. "Besides how would he recognize me like this?" She snapped her fingers and suddenly her appearance changed. Instead of long, black hair she now had short, red hair that cupped her chin and emerald eyes. "Better?"

"Oh my God." Tonks whispered. "You're like me! You can change your appearance!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "Now I'm no longer alone!"

"Yeah, I'm going for a walk now. Who's coming with me?" Andrea looked around at all of them but they remained quiet. "Fine, be that way cowards."

"Wait, I'll go!" Tonks ran up to her. "This is so cool!"

"I'll go too." Charlie said.

"And us." Hermione, Harry and Ron said together.

"Oh, don't leave us out!" Fred said as George nodded.

"Wonderful." Andrea clapped her hands. "Let's get going before it becomes too late." The adults listened as they others walked down the hall. "Now I'm going to take you to a place that will get all of your hearts pumping."

"Are you sure we should just let them go like that?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "They're just kids."

"It's alright Molly dear. Charlie is with them and he knows what to do if anything bad should happen."

"Yeah and that girl, Andrea, seems to have a lot of powers." Alastor growled. "I say we let them be and make a plan. She's not going to stay a secret from Voldermort for long."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

Andrea sat up in her bed, knees pulled close to her, and watched as Hermione brushed out her hair. She had decided that she would share a room with Hermione even though there were plenty of rooms for her to stay in.

"Are you sure you want to share a room with me?" Hermione asked as she looked at Andrea by way of the mirror.

"I'm sure Hermione. Sometimes I don't fall asleep easily and I need someone to speak to or I listen to music. Since I don't have any music here with me I thought we could just share rooms." Andrea replied.

Hermione sat on her bed cross-legged and stared at Andrea. "So, tell me about your life in America. Was it fun?"

Andrea shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it was. I would not know the difference because I've always lived in America. "

"Well what kinds of things did you do?"

"As a small child, like when I was five or six, I would mostly stay home and just play inside or out in the backyard. But when I became older and began middle school things changed. I made new friends; I made friends with everyone. I went through life, hiding my powers and pretending that I was normal like everyone else. It wasn't till High School that I realized what all I could do with my powers and that's also when I realized I was really good with computers. Since then I've messed around with computers a lot."

"I never got the experience of High School like you did Andrea. When I was eleven years old I received a letter from Hogwarts saying that I was accepted. I had never even heard of that school before." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and yawned.

"You're tired Hermione, maybe you should lay down and go to sleep." Andrea said as she too laid back. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I anything like my father?"

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at Andrea. "I wouldn't really know Andrea. I never met him, but Harry has. Maybe you should ask him. But from what I have heard about him I know that you are nothing like him. He is cold and cruel where you are nice and happy."

"I'm scared that I will turn out like him Hermione. What if I do—after all there are some kids who turn out like one of their parents at least."

"There's no way Andrea. We all choose our own paths and the way you are going you are heading down the good. Besides you grew up with your mother never knowing who your father was. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, thinking their own private thoughts about what was to come. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No—problem." Hermione yawned.

Andrea lay there and listened as Hermione's breathing grew deeper and when she knew that Hermione was asleep she got up and looked out the window. "What am I doing here? I should be home with my mother, protecting her." Andrea wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. She just felt that something bad was about to happen.

x.x…X…x.x

Harry lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _"That girl is strange."_ He thought to himself. _"She is nothing like her father. Andrea is so upbeat and funny."_ Harry had resorted to thinking to himself now because every time he talked out loud that damn mirror would reply; even if he tucked it away in a drawer.

"I wonder what kind of friends she had back home that would make her not afraid of Fred and George when she first met them." Harry said out loud.

"Now dear if you really want to know then why don't you just go and ask her?" The mirror's muffled voice came from the bedside table drawer.

Harry scowled. "Would you shut up?"

"You asked the question deary—besides you woke me up." The mirror yawned sleepily. "Try to be a little quieter okay? I'm trying to sleep."

Harry waited for a few minutes and when he was sure that the mirror wasn't going to pop off with any other comments he turned his gaze back up to the ceiling. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy and so he took off his glasses and laid them on the table. "Can't fall asleep with these…"

--------

--------

_He walked down a stone hallway with people in black, flowing robes close by him. He could feel the anger coming from himself. When he entered the room a man with sleek black hair bowed to him. _

"_My Lord, I have waited here as you have instructed."_

"_Very good Severus. I have a very important task for you. I have come to find out that I have a child, a daughter."_

"_Really My Lord? I would not have expected it." Severus replied._

"_Nor would I Severus, but is seems I did had one eighteen years ago. I know that the child's mother, Jennifer, contacted those of the Order of the Phoenix and asked for their help. They, of course, complied and went to her. There they picked up the girl, who I do not know the name of yet, and brought her back here. She is under their protection now and I want to know why Jennifer contacted them now when the girl is clearly of age."_

"_And what is it that you want me to do My Lord?" _

"_I want you to find out all you can about the girl. Find out her name, how well she is doing in her powers and what she is like. I need to know everything." Voldermort hissed softly._

_Severus nodded his head. "I will do all I can master although I believe there is another person more suited for this type of work."_

"_And who would that be?"_

"_Peter. He can turn into a rat and go anywhere he wants."_

_Voldermort nodded. "Yes he can, but he is also a blundering fool. He can easily get caught and if he did he would crack easier then you would and tell all that we plan to do and when we plan to do it. I cannot and will not have that."_

"_Of course My Lord. I'll leave you now so that I can go on my way and retrieve all the information you desire."_

"_Good—go and be quick about it."_

--------

--------

Harry sat up in bed, clutching his scar. "Ugh!" He groaned as he pushed the covers off of himself. "This is not good." He looked at his watch and realized that it was nine thirty in the morning.

"Un-good things must be told to those they pertain to." The mirror said.

"Ugh! Just leave me the bloody hell alone already will you?" Harry stood up quickly and began to dress. "I have to tell them."

"That's a good dear." The mirror said softly.

Harry shook the whole way downstairs and he was still shaking when he entered the kitchen. Everyone else was already there, doing their own things. Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat together talking and laughing while Andrea and Charlie looked across the table at each other intently, ignoring what everyone else was doing. Fleur was helping Mrs. Weasley with breakfast while Bill, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George talked about the twins' shops.

Just then Andrea glanced up at him. "I think Harry has something to say to us." She said quietly. "Am I right Harry?"

"Uh, yes I do have something to tell you." Harry replied slowly as he rubbed his scar.

"Sit down Harry, you look awful." Ron said.

"Gee, thanks Ron." Muttering Harry sat down next to his best friend. "I had a dream last night with Voldermort in it."

"What did you dream Harry?" Mr. Weasley leaned forward in his seat.

"I was getting to that Mr. Weasley." Harry rubbed his eyes. "Anyway I was walking down this hall and when I entered the room I saw Snape. I knew immediately I was seeing all of this through Voldermort's eyes because Snape called me Lord."

"Alright Harry, get to the point." Andrea sighed. "I hate when people take forever to say the simplest things."

"It seems that Voldermort knows about you Andrea. I don't know how he found out so quickly, but he does. The only thing is, he doesn't know your name and that is where Snape comes in. Snape is to sneak around and find any and all information about you. Voldermort wants to know about your magical abilities and what you are like."

"This is not good at all." Arthur sat back in his seat. "I can't believe that he knows already."

"We can't blame him can we?" Andrea said quietly. "I mean it took my mother's letter a day or two to get to you and then a day for you to get to us. Let us not forget the week it took for us to get back here finally. That's nearly two weeks that he could have found out about me."

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes. "Let's not worry abut this now hmm?" Mrs. Weasley laughed suddenly. "Let's just enjoy a nice, healthy breakfast and when we are done Arthur and I can go and tell Alastor, Lupin, Tonks and Minerva what has happened."

"Of course—let's eat." Fleur said. "We can't let all zis food go to waste." She began putting food on everyone's plates. "It is all very good."

"Smells good hon." Bill said as he smiled at her. "I can't wait to try it."

Fleur beamed at him, kissed him on the cheek and went around serving everyone else. Bill winked at Andrea and began to eat his food.

"I would like to show you around if you want to go out after breakfast." Charlie said quietly so that only Andrea could hear him.

"I would like that Charlie. Just us?" Andrea replied.

"Just us." Charlie nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

It had been two weeks since Andrea arrived at Grimmauld Place with Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Charlie. Everyone in the Order had accepted her and promised to do all in their power to protect her. _"They'll try, but if this Voldermort is as strong as they think he is—they will eventually fail."_ Andrea thought to herself.

Just then the door opened and Hermione stepped into the room. "Hey Andrea—we're all going out to get some fresh air. Do you want to come with us?"

"When you say us all, do you mean you, Harry and Ron considering you're the only other ones here?" Andrea asked slowly.

"Well yes, but we're not the only ones here anymore. Charlie has decided to live here for a little while since Ron's Mum isn't here so often anymore."

Andrea felt happiness in the back of her mind at the mention of Charlie staying here at the house. "_What is wrong with me? I've never felt this way about anyone else before."_ She shook here head. "No thanks Hermione. I think I'm just going to stay here and rest; I'm kind of tired."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Well alright Andrea—if you insist. We'll be in the old village if you change your mind." She opened the door and walked out of the room.

Andrea waited a few minutes before heading downstairs. She entered the kitchen but Charlie wasn't there. "Oh well." She shrugged and opened the refrigerator. "Let's see what we have here to eat." Andrea rummaged through the refrigerator. "Absolutely nothing to eat." She groaned.

"You're in luck Andrea—I brought some food."

Andrea spun around to face Charlie. "My God! You scared me half to death Charlie!" She clutched her chest. "I didn't even hear you come down!"

Charlie laughed as he set down his bags on the table. "It's alright. I was trying to surprise you." He pulled out a container and slid it across the table. Andrea sat down across from Charlie. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Andrea whispered as she opened the container and began to eat. "Hmm, it is good. Thanks Charlie."

"No problem." He grinned at her and began to eat his food.

Nearly thirty minutes later Andrea stood at the sink cleaning the dishes when Charlie came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Why don't you just use magic to clean them? It would be a lot faster."

Andrea giggled. "It may be easier, but sometimes it doesn't get the dishes as clean as you want them." She went back to washing the dishes.

Charlie moved away and leaned against the counter, watching her. "You get that done rather fast."

"I'm used to washing dishes Charlie. True, we may have had someone to do that for us but I would always try to help. I hate having someone do everything for me." She looked over at him. "One person should not do all the work."

"I agree Andrea—I always helped Mum when I could." Charlie nodded.

As she finished the dishes she looked at her hands and they were suddenly dry. "That's the only time I use magic when I do dishes." She glanced at the table and sighed. There was still stuff from their lunch on the table. As Andrea began to clean it up Charlie grasped her hands.

"Let me do that." He said.

"Uh, thanks." Andrea whispered as she looked up into his eyes. She watched as his head got progressively closer to hers.

Suddenly their mouths met and Charlie pulled Andrea closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Andrea snaked her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Andrea," Charlie whispered, "I couldn't help myself any longer."

Andrea shook her head. "It's alright." She leaned her head up and kissed him again. "I've liked you ever since I first met you." Andrea pulled him closer and continued to kiss him.

They both pulled away when they heard the front door open and close. "That was great! Did you see all those muggles staring at us?" Ron laughed. "They thought we were nuts!"

"Of course they did with you running around laughing like a madman." Hermione muttered. "Who wouldn't think you were nuts?"

"I didn't and I'm pretty sure that Fred and George wouldn't either." Harry replied.

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed.

"Fine—both of you gain up on me. Let's see what Andrea has to say about this." Hermione walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Charlie and Andrea. "Oh, I wasn't expecting to find you both in here."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and then back and Andrea and Charlie. Andrea blushed slightly and scooted away from Charlie just a little bit. "What is it you wanted to ask me Hermione?" Andrea asked.

"Well the boys were being….strange."

"How?"

"We were walking doing the street in the old village and they would start giggling like maniacs and run up and down the street." Hermione replied.

Andrea grinned at them. "That sounds like something I would do to tell you the truth. I've actually done it several times."

Hermione threw her hands up in disgust. "Ugh! Fine everyone just gain up against me. I really don't care. I'm going to go clean up and then get something to eat. I'll be right back." She walked quickly out of the kitchen.

When she was gone Ron looked at his older brother. "What were you two doing?"

Charlie crossed his arms. "Not that it's any of your business, but we were just talking about Andrea's life back home."

"Uh huh." Harry laughed. "Whatever you say Charlie—whatever you say. Come on Ron, let's get something to eat."

Andrea and Charlie left the kitchen silently. "Noisy aren't they?" Charlie laughed.

"Boys usually are." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "Let's go upstairs and talk where nobody can hear us." Andrea grasped his hand in hers and they both headed upstairs.

Hermione watched from the cracked open door as Andrea and Charlie walked quickly past, hand in hand. She smiled to herself. "That's what I thought."

x.x…X…x.x

Voldermort sat in his seat; fingers pressed together and chin resting on the tips of his fingers. He didn't expect Severus back so soon, but there he was, standing before him. "Speak. Why are you back so soon?"

"I found out the girl's name Lord." Snape tilted his head slightly.

"Already?"

"Yes Lord. Her name is Andrea Sparks."

"And what does she look like?"

"I have no idea Milord. I just happened to be behind Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley when I heard them talking. They had no idea I was following them. I was well disguised. They were all talking about the 'new girl' Andrea Sparks and how they couldn't believe that you did not know that you had a daughter. Apparently she looks a lot like you, but I didn't see her for myself."

Voldermort nodded and grinned his horrible grin. "Then she shouldn't be too hard to find should she?"

"No she shouldn't Milord."

"This is excellent, excellent news. Keep up with your mission and see if you can see her Severus. And if you can, only without getting caught, capture her and bring her to me. I would like to see my offspring."

Snape nodded and quickly left the room. "Sent to do common errands as if I hadn't done anything at all to merit better rewards." He muttered to himself.

"Professor Snape." Somebody said from behind him.

Snape stopped and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you Mr. Malfoy, I am no longer a professor? You may call me Mr. Snape or just Severus." He turned to face a young main with pale skin and slicked back blonde hair.

"Well how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mr. Malfoy, but just Draco?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me boy. Don't make me regret helping you with your job." Snape replied coldly and Draco blanched.

"I could have done it myself if you had let me." Draco looked away from him.

"No you wouldn't have Draco. I could tell that Dumbledore was beginning to get to you and you would have let him go." Snape began to walk away but Draco ran in front of him.

"I hear that the Dark Lord may have a daughter and he's charged you with finding her."

"What of it?"

"I want to help you in payment for you helping me. Maybe I could help look for her as well."

Snape laughed. "And how would you do that? The Order must have told her about you as well Draco. You will have the same amount of difficulty as I will."

"I still want to help."

"Have it your way Draco, but do not come crying to me when your plans do not work." Snape pushed past him and disappeared around the corner.

"No good, evil, slimy git." Draco muttered and his eyes widened. "Great, I'm talking to that big footed Weasley now."

x.x…X…x.x

Andrea lay in the crook of Charlie's arm and she snuggled closer to him. He sighed and held her tightly. "Do you think anybody would care?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"About what?" Andrea whispered.

"About us dating and what has happened."

Andrea raised her head a little to look in his face. "Why should we care if the care that we are dating Charlie? And as for the other, there is no need for them to know."

They both laid there quietly for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling. "I've never felt this way about anyone before Andrea. You make me happy in a way I never thought possible and I'm glad you are nothing like your father. Promise me you will never change. I want you to stay the same."

Andrea kissed him softly. "I love you in a way I never thought I could love anyone and I promise that I will never change under one condition."

"What is that?" Charlie looked at her.

"That you will never, ever change either."

Charlie laughed and kissed her. "I promise Andrea, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the kitchen while Andrea and Charlie were still upstairs. "Andrea never came to the room last night." Hermione whispered.

"Where do you think she was then?" Ron asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think Ron? Have you not noticed that over the last couple of weeks Andrea and Charlie have been getting closer? It wouldn't surprise me if they are in Charlie's room…" Harry was cute off.

Ron clapped his hands over his ears. "Alright I get it! You don't have to say it out loud! I don't want to hear anymore!"

Hermione and Harry grinned at each other. "Well you are the one who asked Ronald." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I don't wanna know anymore." Ron muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "It's bad enough just thinking what could have…ugh."

"Let's just try not to think about it." Harry groaned. "It's starting to make me queasy."

"What's making you queasy?" Andrea asked quietly as she entered the kitchen and they all turned to face her.

"Uh…nothing." Harry and Ron said together.

"If it was nothing—it wouldn't make you queasy would it?"

"It's nothing of importance." Hermione said quickly.

"I'm sure it's not." Andrea laughed as she opened the refrigerator. "So what are you guys' plans for today?"

"We haven't decided yet." Harry replied. "We were just about to talk about that when you entered the room—weren't we guys?"

Hermione and Ron nodded. "Oh yeah—defiantly." They both said at the same time.

"Ooookay. Well I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you three later." Andrea shook her head and left the kitchen.

"She seemed not like her normal self." Ron muttered

"You're telling me. She never asks us what we're going to do." Hermione crossed her arms.

Just then Charlie stuck his head into the kitchen. "I'm going out for a little while. You guys want me to get anything for you?"

"No, but don't you want breakfast?" Ron asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Nah, I'll buy something while I'm out. Thanks anyway." He quickly left.

"You mark my words guys, Charlie and Andrea are probably meeting outside at this very moment." Hermione muttered.

x.x…X…x.x

Charlie and Andrea walked down the street hand in hand. "Those three were talking about us you know." Andrea whispered.

"I thought they might." Charlie smiled at her.

"I know what they said you know."

"Do you? How?"

"I'm telepathic remember; I can hear their thoughts. I also had a little precognitive moment before I entered the kitchen. They were just wondering what we were doing last night that made me not go to my room."

"Nosy kids." Charlie laughed.

"It's alright Charlie—everybody gets curious."

They walked quietly for a few minutes. "So what exactly would you like to do Andrea? It's your choice today."

"Hmm, how generous of you." Andrea laughed. "Why don't we…" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Andrea what's wrong?"

"Turn around slowly—there's someone following us." Andrea whispered. When they were both turned around fully Charlie's hand tightened slightly around hers.

"Severus Snape; what are you doing here?" Charlie growled.

Severus sneered at him. "My job Mr. Weasley—my job. So, you are Andrea Sparks, the Dark Lord's daughter? I must say, you do look so much like him."

"So, you're the one who killed Dumbledore? Harry was right. You are a slimy, no good git." Andrea replied.

Severus's eyes narrowed. "You'd better watch yourself girl. Just because you are the Dark Lord's daughter doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try you ugly, no good, son o…"

Charlie pulled Andrea away and behind him. "Get out of here Snape."

"No worries Charlie—I must go inform the Dark Lord how much his daughter really does look like him." Severus spun his cloak and was suddenly gone.

"Shit." Charlie hissed.

"I can't believe I did that." Andrea whispered.

Charlie turned to face her. "What is it Andrea/"

"I was careless. I always change my appearance before I leave the house and I didn't today because I just wanted to spend time with….wait a minute. How did he know that I looked like Voldermort? The only people who know that are in the Order." She bit her bottom lip.

Charlie shook his head. "Don't worry about it Andrea. All you have to do now is change your appearance for now on whenever we go out. They won't find you again." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "After all, they still don't know you can change."

"Maybe we should go back to Grimmauld Place." Andrea whispered as she looked around. "First let me change just in case he's still around." She grasped Charlie's hand and pulled him into a clothing store. She snapped her fingers and her hair changed to brown and so did her eyes.

"You look good like that." Charlie grinned at her.

"Oh you just wait." Andrea cocked her head to the side and looked at him thoughtfully. "I've got it." She snapped her fingers again.

"What did you do?"

"Look in the mirror behind you."

Charlie turned around slowly and his mouth hung open in shock. His hair had changed from red to blonde and his eyes were gray. "How…how did you do that?" He turned back around to face her. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"There are a lot of things about me that you don't know." Andrea laughed. "Okay for now, until we get back to the house, I am Jaime and you are Steve—alright?"

Charlie nodded. "Sure, whatever you say. " He grasped her hand again. "Let's get going. I want to get back and contact Lupin and everyone else."

They were halfway back to the house when Andrea's vision changed and she suddenly stopped walking. "A…Jaime, are you alright?" Charlie whispered.

"I'm seeing." She whispered.

**flashback**

_Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the street, talking in normal voices while Snape followed them disguised as an old lady._

"_Even after all this time, I can't believe how much Andrea does look like Voldermort." Hermione said uneasily. _

_Harry sighed. "Can we just get off of this subject already? Yes, Andrea does look like Voldermort, but she is nothing like him. Besides her powers, as far as I can tell from what she has done, surpass his."_

"_Yeah, Andrea Sparks could defiantly hold the key in defeating the Dark Lord." Ron clapped his hands. "I'm glad she's on our side!"_

**end flashback**

"I know how he found out." Andrea whispered.

"Who found out what?" Charlie asked seriously.

"How Snape found out I looked like Voldermort. He followed Harry and the other two when they went for their walk yesterday and heard their entire conversation. He also knows that my powers probably surpass Voldermort's."

Charlie cursed under his breath. "Damn them, they know better then to talk about such things in public." He sighed, "Let's get back—now we really need to contact everyone else in the Order."

They walked briskly the rest of the way to the house and when they entered the house Charlie ran upstairs to his room to contact his parents, who in turn would contact everyone else. Andrea went to the kitchen to confront Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Did you guys have fun on your walk yesterday?" Andrea asked quietly upon entering the kitchen.

Hermione, Harry and Ron jumped. "Uh, yes we did—thank you." Hermione replied.

"Good, because you were followed by Severus Snape and he heard everything you said." Andrea hissed as she slammed her fists on the table and they all jumped in their seats. "He heard everything—from what I look like to the consistency of my powers that you discussed. Now he's on his way to tell Voldermort."

"How…how did you know we were followed by him?" Ron asked his face slightly pale.

"We caught Snape following us and after he was gone I had a vision. It was of the past, yesterday—the day you took your walk." Andrea groaned and shook her head. "How could you three be so…so…ugh!" She threw up her hands in disgust. "Never mind."

Just then Charlie entered the room. "I contacted Mum and Dad and they are contacting everyone else and then coming here to speak with you three." He looked at Ron the longest.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as Ron's face turned ghostly pale and he stuttered, "Oh…oh man! Mum is so…so going to kill…kill…kill me! I'm dead…dead….dead!" Ron laid his head in his arms. "Murder me Harry, murder me."

"Sorry Ron." Harry shook his head.

"Yes, we're just going to have to deal with the consequences. We did something we should never have done." Hermione shuddered. "Although I do admit that I don't relish the experience of everyone getting on to us."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

Andrea winced every time she heard Mrs. Weasley's voice raise another octave. She now sat outside the kitchen, on the stairs, because she could not stand being in the same room as Molly Weasley when she yelled.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so mad." Fred said as he sat down next to Andrea.

"Oh wait a minute, yes we have!" George exclaimed.

"At us!" The twins said together and laughed.

"But it was mostly for just doing things wrong at school." George sighed. "Good times, good times. Although I recall her being very happy with what we did to that Umbridge woman right before we quite school."

"Don't forget when we drove the Ford Angelina to Harry's house and rescued him from those muggles he lived with! She was so mad I swear you could see the steam coming off of her." Fred said matter-of-factly.

"Ah yes, that was fun too!" Fred listened carefully. "I think she's…never mind—she's not done yet. Ouch, I really do feel sorry for Ron and them."

Andrea sighed and shook her head. "Well we all do things we're not supposed to do and we have to pay the consequences." She ran her fingers through her hair. "But then it's partially my fault. I should have changed my appearance, but I let my guard down."

"Hey it's alright Andrea. If Ron, that prat, and Harry and Hermione had not spoken about you—Snape, that slimy git, would not know what you looked like. So, it's their fault as well." Fred patted her on the shoulder.

The three of them sat there quietly for a few minutes. "So Andrea, what's going on between you and my brother?" George asked suddenly.

Andrea looked over at him carefully. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Andrea!" Fred exclaimed.

"We've noticed that you and Charlie hang out more now. Usually he just goes about his own business." George grinned at her. "But he's given you special attention."

"I think Charlie is right." Andrea muttered.

"About what?" The twins asked at the same time.

"You guys are nosy!" She laughed at them. "You can't just mind your own business can you?"

Just then the kitchen door opened and Charlie and Bill stepped out of the kitchen. "Wow, she's really mad." Bill muttered.

"Yeah she is. If I knew Mum was going to be like this I would never have contacted her. I would have spoken with them myself." Charlie replied.

"Are you kidding me Charlie? If you had waited she would have found out anyway and then you would have been in trouble as well."

Bill and Charlie turned around. "Oh, hello there. When did you two get here—Fred, George?" Charlie asked.

"Just now. We thought that we would keep Andrea company for a little bit. After all she was sitting out here all alone and we don't relish being in there with Mum yelling her lungs out." Fred shrugged his shoulders.

Andrea began to stand up but leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. "Andrea!" Charlie rushed over to her and grasped her arm, setting her back down on the step. "What's wrong?"

"I…I…" Andrea breathed heavily. "I see."

"_You have done well Severus." Voldermort stood over a pensieve and Andrea could see what he saw. There she and Charlie stood, facing Snape. "You have a very keen eye and very good memory Severus. I can study every aspect of her." Voldermort reached his hand towards Andrea's memory self but stopped. "She does look like me doesn't she?"_

"_Yes Milord—very much." Severus replied. "Now all I need to do is…" There was a knock on the door and he stopped._

"_Enter." Voldermort muttered as the door opened. Inside stepped a young man with blonde hair. "Ah, Draco. What is it that you want?"_

"_I heard of Severus's blunder in letting the girl see him. I would like to take over the job." Draco replied._

"_Oh and why is that?" Voldermort's eyes narrowed._

"_Because I feel that I can get closer to her than Snape can. She doesn't know me after all and she will be looking for him." Draco grinned evilly at Severus._

"_Excellent point Draco—the job is yours." Voldermort turned away from him. "Leave us alone now."_

"_Yes Milord." Draco nodded and left the room._

"_Do you think this wise Lord? Draco is nothing but a boy, not even done with school yet. How will he be able to get this girl, Andrea, who is a year older? And probably stronger?" Severus whispered._

"_You question me Severus?" Voldermort said coldly._

"_Just curious Lord." Severus replied._

"_Draco displeased me by not doing his job before. This will be either his punishment, or his reward. He will both capture her and bring back his honor, or he will die trying." Voldermort looked idly at Snape. "Leave me now."_

_Snape nodded and left the room. Once again Voldermort looked down at the pensieve. "I will see you soon in the flesh, daughter."_

Andrea's eyes snapped open. "Oh my God!"

"What is it Andrea?" Bill asked quietly.

"I saw him—Voldermort." At this the four Weasley boys winced and Andrea ignored them. "He was talking to Severus Snape and he had taken his memory of meeting me. He knows what I look like now." She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. "There was another there. A boy about Harry's age I would guess."

"What did he look like?" Charlie asked.

"Blonde hair…Voldermort called him Draco."

"Lucius's son." Fred muttered. "That boy is trouble."

"That boy is in trouble." Andrea corrected. "Voldermort is not pleased with him and he's only letting Draco come after me because he thinks that Draco will die in the process. He said something about Draco displeasing him before."

"He would mean that Draco did not kill Dumbledore." Bill replied. "Harry told us that Draco as good as told Dumbledore that Voldermort told Draco to kill him."

"But you said that Snape killed Dumbledore." Andrea said in confusion.

"Exactly. Draco never got to kill Dumbledore. Snape did it for him." George sighed. "That must have been very disappointing for Draco and for Voldermort."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU SPOKE ABOUT ANDREA OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A CROWD AND SNAPE, OF ALL PEOPLE, HEARD YOU!" Molly roared and the others outside the kitchen winced.

"Ew, she's almost as bad as that bloody portrait of Sirius's dear departed Mum." Fred groaned.

"Come on Andrea—let's get you upstairs. You like tired." Charlie started to help her up but Andrea waved him away.

"I can get up by myself. Besides, we need to tell everyone what I just saw. We all need to be on the look-out for not only Snape, but Draco as well." Andrea said.

"No, Charlie's right Andrea—you should get some rest. I'll tell Mum and everyone else what you told us." Bill grinned at her. "You really do look…ah…"

"Yeah, don't say it Bill. I know what you're thinking, so I don't need you to say it." Andrea let Charlie begin to lead her upstairs. "Oh and by the way. I think Voldermort is going to be looking for me as well. Before I came back to myself I saw him looking into the pensieve at a memory of me. He said that he would meet me in the flesh soon." She turned and walked with Charlie up to his room.

x.x…X…x.x

"Draco what on earth are you thinking? Do you want to get yourself killed? Who knows what one of them will do to you?" A woman wailed as Draco paced around the room. "This is another way for the Dark Lord to try and get rid of you to teach your father a lesson!"

"Mother!" Draco shouted but she continued to wail. "Narcissa!" At the sound of her name coming from her son's mouth, the woman stopped. "Calm down mother. If the Dark Lord really wanted me dead—he wouldn't have to send me on a suicide mission. He would just have one of the Death Eaters kill me."

Narcissa shook her head. "No he wouldn't Draco. It would be slap in the face to your father if one of them killed you. Can you imagine being killed by one of the Weasleys, that Hermione Granger or—Harry Potter?"

Draco growled, "Don't Mother! I don not need you lecturing! Can you imagine what it would mean for us if I brought this girl to the Dark Lord? I, we, would be honored above all else. I saw what she looked like Mother and she is pretty—very pretty."

"Your Father would not like the way your thoughts are heading Draco." Narcissa said quietly. "You need to stop whatever you're thinking right now. It's not safe, not safe at all."

"Well Father isn't here Mother or have you forgotten that little, bitty detail? Anyway I think he wouldn't mind. Andrea is a pure-blood and she is the daughter of our Dark Lord. What more could he ask for?"

Narcissa shook her head. "But what would the Lord say? Do you really think he would do what you ask?"

"Maybe he will and maybe he won't. I will honor his decision." Draco sniffed. "Besides someone needs to save that girl from those traitors. Can you imagine what would happen if she ended up with one of those Weasleys or Harry Potter?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

"_Mum really ragged on us." Ron sighed as he messed with his hair. "I don't think I've ever seen her so mad; even at Fred and George."_

"_We did something horrible Ron. We should have been more careful of what we spoke about when we were outside." Hermione replied quietly as she sat looking out the window. "She was right to be mad at us."_

"_Yeah she was. I can't believe we did that." Harry sighed. "We're going to have to do a lot to make up for this."_

_They all sat there quietly for a few minutes. "Do you think we should go and apologize to Andrea? We've really messed things up for her you know. Now she has to be really careful when she goes outside." Ron said suddenly._

_Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Yeah we could do that. She's up in Charlie's room, but the last time I went to speak with her she was asleep." Hermione replied._

"_And she could be asleep now. It is kind of late." Harry said quietly._

"_Let's go anyway. It can't hurt anything." Ron stood up and the other two followed._

Andrea opened her eyes slowly and sat up in bed. The covers were pulled up to her chin and she was still in her clothes that she had put on that morning. She glanced over and saw Charlie asleep in a chair next to the bed.

"Charlie. Charlie. Charlie!"

Charlie jerked awake. "Andrea, you're awake! How long have you been awake?" He stood up and walked over to the bed.

"I just woke up. Listen—have Harry, Ron and Hermione come up here yet?" Andrea asked.

Charlie looked at her quizzically. "Hermione came by earlier, but that was all. I haven't seen Ron or Harry since I came back upstairs."

"Okay—they're on their way." She threw the covers off of herself. Andrea ran her fingers through her hair.

"How do you know that they're coming?"

Andrea grinned at him and pointed at her head. "I can see things remember?" She looked up when there was a soft knock on the door. "You'd better answer that."

Charlie walked over to the door and pulled it open. There stood Hermione, Harry and Ron. "Welcome—we were expecting you."

"You were?" Ron asked.

"Yes we were. What is it that you want?" Andrea asked.

"We…we…" Harry started.

"We just wanted to say we were sorry Andrea. We are so sorry that you have to be more careful now when you go outside. It's our entire fault." Hermione finished for him.

"Yes it is your fault isn't it?" Andrea whispered and the three of them flinched. "Don't worry about it you three. It was a mistake, we all make mistakes." She reclined back against the headboard of the bed. "Nobody's perfect you know."

"Uh, I'm going to go downstairs and get a little snack. Do you want anything Andrea?" Charlie asked quietly.

Andrea shook her head. "No thanks Charlie—I'm good." She watched as he left the room and quietly shut the door. She looked back over at Harry, Hermione and Ron. "You three looked petrified. Sit down—I'm not going to bite you know."

The three of them sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling okay Andrea? You look a little pale." Hermione said suddenly.

"Andrea waived her hand dismissively. "Yeah, I'm alright." She sighed and shook her head. "Just a little tired is all. That's what I get for changing mine and Charlie's appearances within minutes of each other; I had to think fast."

"You changed Charlie's appearance? What did he look like?" Ron said excitedly.

Andrea smirked at him. "Well instead of his normal appearance I gave him blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked really good if I do say so myself."

"Wow, I would have loved to see Charlie like that." Harry laughed. "I've only seen the Weasley's with their red hair."

"Wait a minute. How come Charlie didn't have that disguise still when he entered the kitchen?" Hermione asked.

"The glamour went off as soon as we entered the house. There's no need for that disguise here is there?" Andrea shrugged as she stared at Hermione.

"Oh." Hermione replied shortly.

There was a timid knock on the door and they all looked up. "Who could that be?" Ron asked as he stood up.

Andrea closed her eyes. "It's your sister, Ginny." She replied quietly and smiled when the three of them looked at her in surprise. "Well don't be rude Ronald—answer the door and let your sister in."

Ron walked over to the door and opened it. "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Oh that's a nice way to greet your sister! That's the thanks I get huh?" Ginny muttered as she entered the room. "I calmed Mum down before we got here and that's the thanks I get?"

"You calmed Mum down? If you didn't notice Ginny—Mum yelled at us until she was blue in the face!" Ron exclaimed as he shut the door behind her. "That wasn't too calm."

Ginny placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "She could have been a lot worse and you know it Ronald Weasley! So don't you give me that!"

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Andrea cut him off. "That's enough you two! Geez—give it a rest!" Andrea shook her head in disgust. "You two just need to chill out."

Ginny and Ron glared at each other and then finally sat down. "I just came to see if you were okay Andrea." Ginny glanced over at her.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "You and everyone else." She muttered to herself.

"What did you say Andrea?" Ginny asked, leaning forward.

Andrea smiled at her. "Thank you for your concern Ginny. I really do appreciate it."

Just then the door opened and Charlie walked in with a plate of food. "Ah, it looks like we accumulated another body. How's it going little sis?" Charlie patted Ginny on the head and sat down in his chair.

Ginny scowled at him. "I'm fine Charlie—please don't pat me on the head like I'm some sort of dog! You know I hate that."

"Yeah, sorry Ginny." Charlie stuffed some food into his mouth. "Hmm, who made this stuff anyways? It doesn't seem like Mum's cooking."

Ginny grinned at him. "Fleur made it."

Charlie looked at her in surprise. "Fleur…made this? Wow, it's pretty good!"

They all watched in amusement as Charlie stuffed his face. When he was done he set the plate on the dresser and looked at them. "What?"

"It's amazing how boys can be so distracted by food isn't girls?" Andrea laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Simply amazing." Hermione laughed and Ginny nodded in agreement. "Food will distract boys from just about anything."

"So, what are we going to do now? I can't sleep." Charlie said and they all looked at each other.

x.x…X…x.x

Voldermort sat in his chair, eyes closed, concentrating as hard as he could. Finally he gave up with a snarl. "Damn him!" Voldermort hissed. He stood up and paced around the room. "So Harry Potter—you have found a way to block me from your mind. It is too bad. I wanted to see my daughter through your eyes."

There was a gentle knock on the door and it opened slightly. "You wanted to see me Milord?" Narcissa said quietly, sticking her head into the room.

"Yes Narcissa—come in." Voldermort whispered without turning to face her. "I have a job for you my dear. Are you up for it?"

"I will do anything for you Milord Voldermort." Narcissa bowed her head and kept her eyes on the floor.

"Narcissa, look at me." Voldermort said as he turned to face her.

She looked up at him slowly. "Yes Milord?"

"I need, no, I want you to go and retrieve Jennifer Sparks." Voldermort said quietly. "I believe she is in the United States of America in Hawaii; she resides with muggles."

"Who…who is she Milord?"

Voldermort grinned at Narcissa. "Jennifer Sparks is my daughter's mother."

"Oh of course." Narcissa said slowly. "If you don't mind me asking Milord Voldermort—why do you need her here if your daughter is already here?"

Voldermort chuckled softly. "I will tell you because I do not mind you asking. It is refreshing when my followers wish to know why I want something done. I want Jennifer here because she is a sure way to get Andrea to come to me. Otherwise—Andrea will stay in the protection of the Order of the Phoenix."

Narcissa bowed. "I will leave immediately Milord." She was almost out the door when Voldermort spoke again.

"If you succeed Narcissa—I will retrieve your husband from Azkaban myself."

"Thank you Milord." She whispered and quickly left the room.

"It's all too easy. Everything is falling into place." Voldermort laughed. "We'll see how well the Order does when the two most powerful sorcerers in the world are on the same side!"

Narcissa walked down the hallway to her room, hands shaking. As soon as she entered her room her son, Draco, looked up from the book he was reading. "Done already Mother? I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"And I was expecting you do be gone already. Don't you have a job to do Draco?" Narcissa replied quickly as she pulled out her wand and pointed it to the closet and then to the dresser.

A suitcase came flying out of the closet and landed on the bed, open; clothes came out of the dresser and began to neatly fold themselves into the suitcase.

Draco stood up slowly. "Are you going somewhere Mother?"

"Yes I am."

"Where?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me." He plopped himself down in the chair he had been sitting in when she arrived. "I'll just sit here and watch you."

After a moment Narcissa sighed and turned to face her son. "I'm going to America to bring back Jennifer."

"Andrea's mother? Why?"

"Because Lord Voldermort wants her here." Narcissa muttered as her suitcase slammed shut. "I'm leaving right now."

"Shouldn't someone go with you Mother—I mean for protection?"

Narcissa shook her head. "I don't need any protection Draco. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, everyone is busy with their own missions." She turned towards the door.

"I could go with you Mother." Draco said as he stood back up.

"No you will now Draco. You need to concentrate on your job." Narcissa rounded on him. "Don't you even think about following me either. I don't need you and your father both in Azkaban.""

Draco watched as his mother left the room. He shook his head. "Stubborn."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

Draco paced up and down the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of Andrea or one of the others who would know how to find her. After all, Snape had not been too much help.

All he had said was to come to this street and maybe, maybe, Draco would see her.

"Stupid, slimy git." Draco muttered. He stopped and shook his head in frustration. "Why do I have to start talking like those people?"

As he continued to walk up and down the street Draco thought back to all that had happened in the past six years; meeting Harry in the robe shop as a first year, going into the forbidden forest, the dueling club, trying to make Harry fall off his broom at a Quidditch match, the World Cup, Professor Umbridge and breaking Harry's nose on the first day of their sixth year. All that had happened in the past six years, but the thing he regretted the most happened at the end of his sixth year.

"_It's not like I really wanted to kill Professor Dumbledore. I just wanted to prove myself and make up for my father's mistake. I actually did like Professor Dumbledore. Even though he seemed to favor Harry and his friends he did treat us all the same."_ Draco thought to himself. _"Maybe I would have let him go, but Snape came in at the wrong time."_

Just then somebody bumped his shoulder with their body. "Hey why don't you watch where you are…oh….hello." Draco said as a girl with long, light brown hair turned to face him.

"Hello to you too." The girl replied quietly. "You know you wouldn't bump into people so much if you actually watched where you were walking."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of a few things." Draco scratched his head. "Say, I'm wondering if you can help me find someone."

"It depends on if I know this someone." The girl replied. "My name is An…Antonia." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"I'm Draco. Anyways, I was wondering if you've seen a girl around here. She's about five feet, five inches tall, has silver eyes and long, black hair. Her name is Andrea Sparks."

Antonia cocked her head to the side and watched Draco for a moment. "Sure I know her, or I think I do. I've seen her around with some red heads."

"Are you sure it's her?" Draco asked excitedly.

Antonia shrugged. "I'm not too sure. All I heard was the boys call her Andrea. I never heard a last name. I can lead you to where I last remember seeing them if you want me to."

"That would be excellent." Draco replied.

"Okay, follow me." Antonia began to lead him the way he had come in. After a few minutes of walking she stopped. "Well this is where I remember seeing them last."

Draco stepped in front of her. "Hmm, well I guess I can start from here. I want to thank you for helping me. It's the nicest…" He felt this slight sting in his back and then he was falling forward. Before Draco hit the ground he was out cold.

As Draco began to float back into consciousness he heard voices around him. They sounded familiar, but he could not place them.

"Andrea, are you sure about this?" A man asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I could hear his thoughts and he was sorry about what he has done." A woman replied. "Besides, it's not like he's going to be able to tell anyone anything."

"I still can't believe you got him. He must not have been paying attention." Another man said.

"It's really easy when you can change appearances. You guys better get going; he's beginning to wake up. I want to talk with him alone." The woman replied.

There were several sets of footsteps and the sound of a door closing. Draco's eyes fluttered and the room came into focus. A young woman with long black hair and silver eyes stood over him.

"Well, you're awake now are you? It's about time. You've been out for like four hours now. I didn't realize my stunning spell was that strong."

"You're…you're…"

"My name is Andrea Sparks—nice to meet you Draco Malfoy." Andrea laughed.

"What happened to Antonia? What did you do to her?"

Andrea looked at him quizzically then grinned. "Of course. There never was a girl named Antonia. I just had my appearance changed while I walked around outside." Andrea shrugged.

Draco tried to move, but found he was tied with some sort of bonds. "I'm sorry about this son, but it had to be done." Andrea sighed. "Wasn't sure if I could trust you. You do, after all, work for Voldermort."

Draco muttered something under his breath but Andrea didn't catch it. "What did you say Draco?"

"It's none of your business." Draco retorted.

"If you say so Draco, but I do know how you truly feel. I know that you are sorry about what happened to Dumbledore and I know that you're only doing Voldermort's bidding because you are trying to please your parents and you are trying to make up for your father's mistake."

Draco shook his head. "You know nothing."

"Alright Draco but let me tell you something about myself. I can read thoughts and your thoughts never lie. Your mouth can lie, but your heart and mind can't. Just think about that for a moment." Andrea stood sat down in a chair next to the bed he was lying in. "I can wait here for a very long time."

Draco lay there, stumped. How could this girl know what he really felt and how could she make him want to tell the truth? Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to go against Voldermort if he had these people for friends. But he did seriously doubt if any of the Weasley's wanted anything to do with him. He had been awful to them after all.

"I'll be back when you're done thinking about this." Andrea started to get up.

"Wait! You're right Andrea. I'm just…just…just…"

"Afraid?" Andrea said helpfully.

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's a good first step." Andrea' s eyes narrowed and the bonds disappeared. "Now let's go downstairs and talk with everyone else."

x.x…X…x.x

Harry sat in the kitchen with Hermione and all the Weasleys plus Moody, Lupin, Fleur and Fleur's sister. Andrea was still upstairs, talking to Draco.

Just then the door opened and Andrea walked in with Draco. "We've just made a breakthrough I think." Andrea laughed. "Everybody meet the new an improved Draco Malfoy."

Draco looked down at his feet, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Uh….um…hello." He muttered.

Charlie stood up slowly. "Are you sure Andrea?"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "For the last time—yes I'm sure. Now how about we just all sit down and get to know each other a little better?" She walked further into the room and Draco followed her. Andrea sat down next to Charlie and after looking around for a moment Draco sat next to Harry.

"Do you have something to tell them Draco?" Andrea asked quietly.

"Um, well I'm really sorry about all the things I did to hurt any of you and I only did it because I wanted to please my parents." Draco muttered.

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "You know, this is kind of hard to believe." Hermione sighed. "You've always been so, so, rude."

"Bad habit." Draco grinned shallowly.

Moody growled. "Well you're lucky boy, because I'm not so inclined to trust you right now. But seeing as you do not have your wand right now and Andrea has this special ability to sense when someone is not telling the truth—I guess I'll trust you. For now."

"Well, uh, thanks." Draco shuddered as he looked away from Moody. It may not have been him two years ago who turned him into a ferret, but the memory still hurt.

"Wait till Mum hears about this." Bill chuckled.

"Yes, she's going to be—" Fred started.

"Really surprised." George finished.

"Who vants something to eat?" Fleur asked as she stood up. "I'm famished. Come sister; let's fix something to eat for everyone."

The others watched as the two girls began to gather things together. "Listen Harry, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused and I'm sorry that I broke your nose the first day of our sixth year." Draco said quietly.

Harry glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye. "Don't worry about it Draco. We just got off on the wrong foot when we first met."

"Yeah we did." Draco laughed. He looked across at Ron and Hermione. "Sorry about the cracks of you families."

They both shook their heads. "No problem." They said at the same time.

"Hey, who wants to play a game of exploding snap?" George asked.

Everyone else, except Lupin, Bill and Moody leaned forward. "I want to go first this time!" Ginny exclaimed. "I always get left going last."

"Alright sister dear—go for it!" Fred handed her the cards.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

Late at night, several days later, Andrea walked around the quiet house, alone. She could not sleep because she had this strange feeling that something bad had happened. _"What could it be?"_ She thought to herself.

"Andrea?" Draco said softly from behind her and she turned around slowly to face him. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Andrea asked slowly.

"I didn't think about it until just now because I was happy to finally have friends." Draco rubbed his hands together. "Before I left my mother was getting ready to go on a trip and I found out why she was leaving."

Andrea didn't like where this was heading. "What happened?"

Draco cleared his throat. "She left to go get your mother on the Dark Lord's orders."

Andrea stood there for a moment, stunned. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner—it slipped my mind because it wasn't something I had to do."

Andrea slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "So, your mother probably has mine here by now."

Draco sat down next to her. "I'm really sorry…"

"What's going on?" Charlie yawned as he came down the steps and looked at the both of them. When he saw how upset Andrea was he sat down by her and held her in his arms. "Andrea, what's wrong?"

"My…my…" Andrea's eyes went wide and she stared straight ahead.

_---------------_

_She walked down a grey hallway, someone walked in front of her, hands tied behind their back. Pushing open a door they stepped into the room and a man turned around to face them; Voldermort._

"_It is nice to see you my dear; it has been a very long time hasn't it?" Voldermort asked quietly._

_Her view changed and she saw her mother glaring at Voldermort. _

"_I can't say the same about you." Jennifer said slowly._

"_Now that's not nice Jennifer dear." He walked up to her and caressed her cheek. "You're going to help me bring our daughter here so she can help me rule."_

"_I will do no such thing." Jennifer pulled away from him. "I would rather die."_

_Voldermort grinned at her. "No you will not die, but you will wish that you had." He pointed his wand at her. "Crucio."_

_--------------_

Just as Andrea came back to herself Harry came running down the stairs. He came to a skidding stop when he saw them. "They have Andrea's mum!"

"I know—I saw it." Andrea whispered. She stood up slowly. "We have to go get her now."

"You can't!" Charlie said as he too stood up. "That's exactly what they want you to do! We need to wait till we can get Lupin and everyone else from the Order here."

After a few minutes of arguing Andrea finally gave in. "Fine—we'll wait."

"Promise me Andrea." Charlie said, looking straight into her eyes.

"I promise." She said, crossing her fingers behind her back. Harry watched her carefully and hid his grin.

"Okay," Charlie sighed with relief, "that's good. Come on Andrea, you need to get some rest." He tried to take her upstairs, but she didn't budge.

"I'd rather be alone right now please Charlie. I think I'll go sit in the kitchen for a little bit." She kissed him lightly. "I'll be up in a little bit." She watched him disappear up the stairs and turned to face Harry and Draco. "Good-night." Andrea walked down the hall and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think she's going to sneak away when she's sure that everyone is asleep." Draco said before Harry could say anything.

Harry looked at him in surprise. "I think you're right. I'm not going to let her go alone; I'm going with her."

"Me too." Draco nodded. "It's about time I stood up to all those people."

They both stood there silently. "I'm not going to involve Hermione and Ron in this one. It's too dangerous and I don't want them to get killed." He groaned and stretched. "We'd better get ready."

Andrea crept out the front door silently and was halfway down the street when Harry and Draco showed up on either side of her. "What are you two doing here?" She hissed.

"We're coming with you Andrea. Voldermort and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Harry said.

"And I'm coming along to get even with a few people." Draco nodded.

"No, this is dangerous!" Andrea exclaimed.

"It's dangerous for you too." Harry shot back.

"Yeah…well…I can do things you cannot."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"I can change my appearance and I don't have to use a wand to do spells!"

Harry and Draco looked at her, stunned. "Oh yeah." They both said at the same time. "I forgot about that." Harry grinned at her.

"Now go back." Andrea pointed to the house.

"Alright, if you can tell me one thing Andrea." Draco said smugly.

"What?"

"Where is the Dark Lord currently staying?"

Andrea gaped at him like a fish out of water. After a moment she closed her mouth. "Alright you can come, but you have to listen to what I say. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Harry and Draco said at the same time.

x.x…X…x.x

Charlie was surprised to find that everyone was already at the house when he woke up. "You guys got here fast."

"Well you said it was of great importance." Molly said as she stood up, a piece of parchment in her hand. "This is for you."

"Who is it from?" Charlie asked as he took it from her, but she didn't need to answer because he recognized the writing. He quickly opened the letter and began to read; it said:

Dear Charlie,

I'm sorry to do this to you, but it's the only way. I cannot risk you or anyone else dying because of me. I have decided to go on alone without anyone else to look after. I love you and I will see you again; in this life or the next.

Love always,

Andrea

Charlie let the paper fall to the ground. "Andrea's gone—she went to fight Voldermort by herself."

Ron and Hermione came running into the kitchen. "Harry's gone too!" Ron gasped.

"Draco's gone as well." Hermione whispered. "Do you think they went with her?" She looked around at everyone else.

"We need to go after them!" Arthur exclaimed. "We cannot let those children do this by themselves." He leaned against the wall. "We have to find the place and do what we should have done years ago."

After several hours of searching they found the place and they could all hear the commotion inside. "It's started apparently." Lupin said.

Charlie pushed ahead of them and entered the building. "Charlie wait!" Bill exclaimed. "Damn it." He sighed as they all followed Charlie.

Everyone came to a stop when they entered a large room that looked like a major storm had taken place. There were dead Death Eaters lying around and in the middle of the room stood Andrea, Harry and Draco. Across from them stood Voldermort, Narcissa and Lucius. Andrea's mom was seated in a chair, looking at all of them with fear.

"Look what we have here—guests." Voldermort whispered and Andrea, Harry and Draco glanced behind them. "Now we are outnumbered, but not for long." He laughed his cold laugh as many more Death Eaters entered the room. "Now it is fair."

The room irrupted as sparks began to fly. Everyone was engaged in a fight with someone else. Death Eaters fell and a few from the Order fell. Harry fought with Voldermort while Draco fought with his father and Andrea fought with Narcissa.

"Andrea please don't kill her!" Draco shouted as he dodged one of his father's attacks.

Andrea shrugged as she looked at Narcissa. Suddenly Narcissa fell to the ground, bound in invisible bonds. "Don't go anywhere." She stepped over Narcissa and walked towards Draco and Lucius. Draco was slowly losing the fight. "Enough." She waived her hand and Lucius flew into the wall, arms stuck to his sides and legs stuck together.

"Thanks." Draco gasped.

"No problem." Andrea looked over towards Harry and Voldermort. "You go help the others while I help Harry."

"But…"

"NOW!" She glared at Draco and he backed away. "We need to do this alone."

Voldermort was so engaged in fighting Harry that he did not realize Andrea was behind him. She looked behind her towards the wall and saw two swords crossed over each other in an 'x'. With a waive of her hand she made the swords bend forward.

"Hey Voldermort." Andrea said.

Both Harry and Voldermort were both so surprised that they stopped to look at her.

"I don't appreciate you using people I love as bait." She waived her hand and he went flying to the side, but he quickly gained his feet.

"Not bad." Voldermort hissed, picking nonexistent lint off of his clothes. "But not good enough!" He waived his wand and both Andrea and Harry went flying. Voldermort walked towards Andrea. "Now you will join me in ruling."

"You wish." Andrea whispered. At the same time she and Harry said different spells sending Voldermort flying backwards right into the swords. One pierced him through the throat and the other pierced him through the heart.

Everything seemed to stop and suddenly the Death Eaters began running out of the building as they realized that their master was dead. Everyone gathered in front of the dead Voldermort. "Wow, now that wasn't how I expected he would die." Bill whispered.

Charlie watched as Andrea pushed away from everyone else and went to her mother. Jennifer stood up and hugged her daughter.

"I was so afraid for you Andrea!" Jennifer whispered. "You should have waited for the others to come with you. You could have been killed."

"Yes, but I wasn't was I?" Andrea smiled. "Besides, they showed up anyway didn't they? And everything is alright now."

"Andrea how could you do that to me!" Charlie exclaimed as he came up behind her. "I was worried about you!"

Andrea turned to face him slowly. "I had to Charlie. I couldn't risk you dying." She whispered.

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "It should have been up to me as well if I wanted to come."

"Yes, but you showed up anyway didn't you?" Andrea grinned at him.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, yeah I did." Charlie grasped her arms and pulled her into his arms. "I love you." He kissed her softly on the mouth. "Andrea I have a very important question to ask you."

"What?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "Will you marry me?"

Everyone looked at the both of them in shock and Andrea looked up at Charlie with a huge grin on her face. "I wouldn't marry anyone else."

"My Charlie is getting married!" Molly exclaimed. She walked over to Jennifer. "We're going to be in-laws!"

Jennifer grinned at her. "Yes we are."


End file.
